Marvel One-Shot: Item 47
"Item 47" is the title to the Marvel One-Shot mini-movie that was featured as a bonus item on the Avengers Blu-ray collection in 2012. The story takes place in the continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and is set after the event of the Avengers film. It was directed by Louis D'Esposito and written by Eric Pearson. The short was produced by Kevin Feige with co-producer Brad Baruh and Victoria Alonso, Brad Winderbaum, Mitch Bell and Alan Fine serving as executive producers. Plot Two bank robbers named Benjamin Pollack and Claire Weiss are sitting in a car. They discuss recent good fortune that has come into both their lives and Claire speaks of the strange alien Chitauri device that they recovered following the Battle of New York a week ago. Claire says that the thing practically fell in their laps and she takes it as a sign that Bennie was actually able to get it to work. She doesn't want to wait for someone else to hand them an opportunity and that it is time to take a chance for themselves. Bennie agrees and they pull blue and pink ski masks over their faces and exit the car. They go into the bank armed with the alien weapon and begin firing, taking careful measure not to injure anyone. As the vault doors of the bank are blasted away, Claire begins grabbing wads of money. After clearing out the vault, the two make their escape. At S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, Agent Blake discusses matters with colleague Jasper Sitwell. He tells Sitwell about the recent incident in Allentown and gives him the mission to track down the alien technology and neutralize the bank thieves. Bennie and Claire manage to make their way to South Florida, where they rent a room in a motel. They are both overjoyed at their recent good fortune and Claire counts all of the money, declaring that they have enough to do whatever they want. They suddenly hear a lot of loud music and partying coming from the room next door. Bennie goes to check it out, but quickly finds that it is just a ruse. The noise is coming from a radio and the only person in the room is Agent Sitwell. Sitwell grabs Bennie and ties him up, but Bennie manages to shout out a warning to Claire in the next room. Claire picks up the alien weapon and fires a blast through the wall into the next room. She then fires a second shot, nearly tearing down the wall, but Sitwell manages to apprehend her as well. During the struggle, the weapon flies from her hand and goes off, incinerating all of their newly acquired wealth. Sitwell tells them that this is the forty-seventh piece of alien hardware that S.H.I.E.L.D. has recovered, but up until now, they have all been inoperable. Claire tells him that Benny got it to work. Despite his orders, Sitwell decides to not "neutralize" Bennie and Claire. Instead, he recruits them. He brings them back to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ and introduces them to Agent Blake, indicating that Bennie is now working in their R&D think tank and that Claire is now Blake's new personal assistant. Blake doesn't care for this notion whatsoever and protests by saying that they don't even have an extra chair in the office. The problem is easily remedied however as Claire is soon seen spinning around in circles in hew new office attire and swivel chair. Cast Notes & Trivia * The events of this film short take place five days after the events of The Avengers. * Executive producer Mitchell Bell is credited as Mitch Bell in this film. * The names Bennie and Claire are taken from Bonnie & Clyde (Bonnie Elizabeth Parker and Clyde Chestnut Barrow), two infamous American outlaws who committed a series of bank robberies during the Great Depression. * Reference is made to the Battle of New York in this short, which was the major final battle between the Avengers and the Chitauri. * Reference is made to Agent Coulson in this short, who lost his life at the hands of Loki shortly before the Battle of New York in The Avengers. * The song playing during the closing credits is "Just What I Needed" by The Cars. * Benny and Claire stay in Room 210 at the motel. Agent Sitwell occupies Room 209. Recommendations * The Avengers * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant * Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer * Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter External Links * * * at the Marvel Movies Wiki References ---- Category:Marvel One-Shots Category:Avengers (2012)/Media Category:Marvel Studios Category:M3 Creative Category:Films with crew categories Category:Films with plot summaries